The present invention relates to pre-crash sensing systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to pre-crash sensing systems having countermeasures operated in response to pre-crash detection.
Auto manufacturers are investigating radar, lidar, and vision-based pre-crash sensing systems to improve occupant safety. Current vehicles typically employ accelerometers that measure forces acting on the vehicle body. In response to accelerometers, airbags or other safety devices are employed. Also, Global Position Systems (GPS) systems are used in vehicles as part of navigation systems.
In certain crash situations, it would be desirable to provide information to the vehicle operator before forces actually act upon the vehicle. As mentioned above, known systems employ combinations of radar, lidar and vision systems to detect the presence of an object in front of the vehicle a predetermined time before an actual crash occurs. Such systems have expense and false positives.
Other systems broadcast their positions to other vehicles where the positions are displayed to the vehicle operator. The drawback to this type of system is that the driver is merely warned of the presence of a nearby vehicle without intervention. In a crowded traffic situation, it may be difficult for a vehicle operator to react to a crowded display.
It would be desirable to provide a system that takes into consideration the position of other vehicles and, should the situation warrant, provide crash mitigation.
The present invention provides an improved pre-crash sensing system that deploys a counter-measure in response to the position the object detected.
In one aspect of the invention, a system for sensing a potential collision of a first vehicle with a second vehicle is disclosed. The first vehicle generates a data signal in response to an urgent event, a transponder signal from a second vehicle or from an adaptive cruise control signal from the first vehicle. The first vehicle data signal includes a first position signal corresponding to a position of the vehicle and sensor signals from the first vehicle. The second vehicle receives the data signal and determines a distance and vehicle trajectory from the vehicle data, the sensor signals and the position signals. A countermeasure is activated in response to the trajectory and the distance.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method of communicating between a first vehicle and a second vehicle comprising: generating a cruise control signal from a first vehicle; detecting a cruise control signal at the second vehicle from the first vehicle; generating a first vehicle data signal from the first vehicle in response to the cruise control signal using a communication signature; generating a second vehicle data signal from the second vehicle in response to the cruise control signal using the communication signature; and activating a first countermeasure in the first vehicle in response to the second data signal.
One advantage of the invention is that the cruise control signal can initiate communication and therefore the number of vehicles any one vehicle must communicate to is reduced. This reduces the amount of unnecessary information exchanged and therefore communication is expedited.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.